The Meaning of Sanity
by HeavyMetal-Chic
Summary: What happens when Draco falls for the new exchange student, who happens to be in Gryffindor? Warning: Male/Male Slash
1. Chapter 1

The meaning of Sanity

Disclaimer/AN: Odd title right? Well I don't own Harry Potter. You should know that by now. I do however claim Xander, and if you steal him I will be very mad. He is me and I am him (He's kinda like my alter ego, Melanie as a dude or something like that, so I will be pissed if he gets stolen.) I should also point something out… As has become the norm at the moment this story is a Yaoi. Or for people who don't ever wander into the anime or video game section this story is a Male/Male slash. Yay slashiness! It is also rated M, as has also become the norm for my slash stories, because of later chapters containing lots of lemon and lime! Later meaning the next like two chapters.

Chapter 1: He's Not a First Year!

All of the older students were in the great hall waiting for the first years to be led in. The sorting ceremony would start any minute. Professor McGonagall had just brought the sorting hat out and was setting it on its three legged stool. Ron grumbled and glared at the Sparklingly clean plate in front of him. The redheaded sixth year always seemed hungry, a source of great annoyance to the bushy haired bookworm sitting next to him. Hermione couldn't understand how one person could eat as much as he easily did every day. The other boy that made up what some had begun to call the "Golden Trio" was watching the raised area in front of the staff table with mild interest. Harry could still remember the way he felt that night. The first years were always pretty scared as they waited to be sorted into one of the four different houses. Those houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherine. The first years began to file in and the hall was suddenly full of hushed whispers. They were whispering about the boy with black shoulder-length razor cut hair and highly unusually colored eyes. His eyes happened to be a slatey blue-gray that could melt the heart of even the most stubborn girl. He was pretty alright, but there was no way he was eleven years old. He towered over the others in line in a way that said he was definitely much older than them. And in fact he was. He was five years older than the rest of the students in line. His name was also the first called as Professor McGonagall opened the parchment and began to read off the names of the first years. "Anderson, Alexander."

He had the rapt attention nearly every girl in the whole school as he stumbled forward looking worried. "I wonder why he's here. I thought you had to be eleven or about to turn eleven to be accepted at Hogwarts." Ron's statement earned a snort from Hermione. "Yes Hermione?" Harry groaned in exasperation as he waited for the argument to start.

"Obviously he's a-" "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted to the now quiet Great Hall, cutting Hermione off. Alexander stumbled to the Gryffindor table and fell into the seat beside Harry. He was fairly pale even if you ignored the fact that he had just gone through a nerve-racking experience. Harry smiled encouragingly at him and he smiled back.

"Why couldn't they just let me try that thing on in Professor Dumbledore's office? Seriously that was not on my things to do today list." Ron's eyes went wide as he realized that the new boy sitting across from him sounded different from everyone else. His voice lacked any sort of European accent. "I hate being center stage for anything…" Ginny, Ron's little sister, giggled softly at the way he was complaining. "What? I mean I'm sixteen not eleven!"

"So you're a transfer student from America." Alexander tilted his head a little as he looked at her. Then he nodded. "And what school did you come from?" He smiled at her.

"I came from the White Arrow Academy in Northwest Ohio." His eyes scanned the large room and he blinked and gasped softly as he caught sight of a boy sitting across the room. Their eyes met and the new boy actually blushed a little as silver met blue-gray. "Hey, who's that?" He pointed to the blond who had turned way to talk to a girl that looked a little like a pug. Hermione turned and looked behind her, then she turned back and snorted. "That scum-ball is Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't go anywhere near him or any of his friends. The whole of Slytherine are a bad lot." She noticed the slight blush but didn't say anything. She had a feeling he didn't feel like being interrogated about his sexual orientation on his first night at a new school. The sorting finished and the plates filled with food as she turned to give Ron an annoyed look. Yet again he was filling his plate with everything within reach without being at all polite. Alexander laughed at him. "So why did you transfer Alexander?"

"Actually I go by Xander. Alexander is too formal and Alex is a preppy jock-boy name." That earned laughs from everyone sitting around them. "I transferred because my mother didn't approve of the way things were done at White Arrow. She's a Hogwarts Alumni and she's a big supporter of Dumbledore so she wrote him a letter about me and here I am." Xander shrugged and began to eat, with much better manners than Ron had. Every once in a while Xander would glance up at Draco but Draco was never looking at him when he looked up.

That didn't mean he wasn't looking at him though. He, like Hermione, had noticed the blush and he was curious about the odd new student. Surprisingly Hogwarts was rather lacking in gay guys and so far Draco had to make do with Pansy Perkins, who he actually hated. Part of that problem was that Pansy was a girl, and the other thing was she was both ugly and annoying. He kept watching the boy throughout the evening, being careful to look the other way each time he looked up. The feast ended and Hermione and Ron gathered the first years up to take them to the tower that held the Gryffindor House. When she asked him if he would be walking with them Xander snorted and shook his head. Then he followed Harry through the short cuts that led to the Gryffindor Tower. Along the way Harry explained some of the more important details of the school. Such as which teachers were the worst at handing out homework or detentions and what was the best way to get to ones classes quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meaning of Sanity**

**Disclaimer/AN: If you are foolish to believe that I created the world famous work that is Harry Potter you have issues that I would recommend going to a shrink for. I can't claim anything but Xander (Please do not steal him, he is me and if I get stolen my Axi-chan will come fore you with a frying pan… believe me that is really scary.) I can't even claim this plot. Simply because I'm sure that there is a story like this floating somewhere around the cesspit that is the internet. In any case you should be warned this fanfiction contains yaoi or as most people call it Male/Male slash. It also contains smut… So if it isn't to your taste I would recommend finding a different story to read. **

**Chapter 2: Lust or Love?**

**Xander couldn't remember having a more unusual first day of school. He had had good first days and bad first days but he couldn't remember being practically molested before. Especially by a guy as hot as the one who had done it. It didn't make any sense to him. Not that it was all that bad. And it could have been much worse.**

**He had been sitting in Potions class when Harry and his friend Ron had shown up. That was fairly entertaining, as they fought over what seemed to be books. The class itself was beyond lame. Not to mention messy. That wasn't Xander's favorite combination, messy and boring. The only upside was that Draco Malfoy was in the same class. So Xander got to spend a whole hour and a half ogling the pale haired Slytherine. Hermione had actually smacked his hand with her knife a few times to get his attention mere seconds before his attempt at a potion blew up. Luckily she didn't seem to know what had his attention. Or at least she didn't let on that she knew. He had a feeling she did though.**

**He failed miserably at the Draught of the Living Dead potion he was supposed to be making but he hadn't expected to do well. Potion was his least favorite subject for a reason. He wasn't good at it. **

**He was the last student out of the classroom as usual, so he was in too much of a hurry to realize that he wasn't the only person in the dungeon hallway. It was actually a good thing he didn't notice who the other person was because things may not have turned out as well as they did. **

"**You're gay, aren't you." Xander nearly dropped his things when he heard the voice accuse him of his most basic desires. Not that it mattered much, because as soon as the hand began to softly trail its way up his back he did drop his things. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you don't." Xander trembled as he realized just who it was behind him. **

"**Y-you are too?" The Slytherine he had been ogling chuckled, his breath playing with Xander's hair. The confused and slightly turned on Gryffindor was having a hard time keeping himself from either bolting or turning around and ravaging the other boy.**

"**What do you think pretty boy?" Xander trembled as his hair was moved and soft lips traveled along the back of his neck. "Do straight men normally do this to other men?" The other boy chuckled and pulled away a little. "You aren't used to getting this sort of attention are you?" Xander shook his head and the other boy chuckled again and kissed his neck again, just as softly as before. Xander fought to keep from moaning in pleasure as the soft lips traveled slowly along his neck. "I'll bet you've never even been kissed on the lips before." Xander nodded and the other boy pulled away completely. "Maybe you'll get lucky this year."**

**Then he was gone and Xander quickly gathered his things up and raced back to the common room, completely forgetting that he still had classes. Luckily it was during break so he didn't actually miss any of his classes. Hermione, of course didn't miss Xander's lack of breath or flushed face. "Where have you been? Potions let out ages ago. What happened?" Xander chuckled nervously and leaned close to her.**

"**I can't tell you here. And if I do tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anyone else." She blinked and opened her mouth. "No. Don't even take a guess about it. Please?" She couldn't help it, she had to giggle at the pleading look he gave her. Then she nodded and followed him out of the common room and down the hall to a deserted classroom. Once the door was closed he turned to her and his cheeks flushed. "Promise you won't tell? I'm-"**

"**You're homosexual aren't you." He went bright red and nodded. "I thought so. And you've developed a crush on Malfoy." He nodded again and she sighed. "He's dangerous, cruel, and most likely straight. You do realize this right?" He blushed again and shook his head. "Xander you're putting yourself in an extremely dangerous situation."**

"**I could tell that he's dangerous and even a little cruel. But I know for a fact he isn't straight." Her eyes went wide and he blushed even more. "He… kind of cornered me in the hallway after potions. Well I can't say cornered. I wasn't backed into a corner. He snuck up behind me… and well… He isn't that bad? Is he?" She blinked and sighed softly. **

"**He'll destroy you just for the fun of it. His father is a known Death Eater and it honestly wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if he joined their ranks as soon as he left school. Harry is firmly convinced that he already has. Besides you're a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherine. Even if he weren't a complete git the two of you would never work out. Please don't chase after him Xander. It will only get you hurt." Xander shook his head and smiled softly, causing her to sigh again. **

"**I play with fire Hermione. That's how I've always been. Besides, something tells me he isn't as bad as you make him sound. I think there's more to him than what he lets most people see. I intend to find out if I'm right. And there's also the little fact that this place really lacks cute gay guys. And Draco happens to be hot." Hermione suppressed a snort that caused him to go red. "What?"**

"**You may think he's pretty but he's as much of a viper as his house implies. Just don't get your hopes up too far." He nodded and they returned to the common room in time to collect their things for their next class, yet another one with the Slytherines. Xander, being used to having to hide his crushes, was very subtle at looking around for the blond who had molested him earlier. He wasn't quite as subtle at hiding his disappointment when he realized that he wouldn't get to ogle Draco during class, it seemed he wasn't in this class at all. His disappointed sigh caused Hermione to giggle. He replied by sticking his tongue out at Hermione. **

**The whole exchange baffled both Ron and Harry. When Xander realized that he had managed to confuse them both he laughed softly. Ron and Harry exchanged looks of shock as Hermione joined in the laughter. "Am I missing something?" Ron looked just a little put out by the amusement and obvious companionship shared by Xander and Hermione. Harry simply shrugged while Hermione gave Ron an odd look that only Xander understood. **

**He smirked and pulled lightly at her hair to get her attention. She turned to look at him with a slightly irritated look on her face. "I told you my little secret. Tell me yours later?" She blushed a little but nodded. Ron hastily turned away as he heard what Xander said. **

**Xander jumped up as the bell rang and quickly gathered his things up. Hermione followed him as he quickly made his way through the halls to an empty classroom. Neither of them noticed that they were being followed by three people. Two of them were expected, as Ron and Harry were beginning to think that the two had started a secret relationship. The third was a little less expected. After all when did Slytherine students care what a couple of Gryffindors were doing behind closed doors?**

**Draco hid and watched Harry and Ron listen at the now closed door of the classroom. He was hoping they didn't stop and listen but he couldn't get that lucky. He was just as curious about why his new love interest was sneaking around with Granger, and he felt he had more of a right to that information than two nosy friends did.**

**~Inside the Classroom~**

"**Alright. I told you that I'm gay and that I have a crush on Draco. So dish. Do you like Ron?" Hermione blushed and nodded a bit. "Thought so. The way you were looking at him just now gave it away. So do you plan to tell him? I mean any time soon?" Hermione blushed more and shook her head. "Why not? Its not like he hates you. I mean sure you two argue a lot but that's part of being friends. And part of liking someone while not being sure how to explain it…"**

"**I can't tell him! As if he'd want a bookworm like me anyways. I'm not exactly the most attractive girl in Gryffindor and he's as shallow as they come. He once admitted that he would date the meanest girl on the planet as long as she looked nice." Hermione sighed softly as she sat on a desk. Xander sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. **

"**I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. Just because he says something like that doesn't mean anything. Every person's idea of beauty is different. Take me for example, I can't stand the idea of a naked girl. But I drool like hell over a sexy guy." He blushed slightly as he stated the last part but she laughed softly. "Who's to say his idea of attractive isn't you?" **

"**What makes you so sure that things would work out well if I told him? It could very well wreck a six year friendship if I told him. And I really don't want to be told I'm not good enough." Xander shrugged slightly and she looked over at him. **

"**All I can say is you never know until you try. For all you know he may really like you." She smiled slightly and nodded.**

"**Alright I'll tell him. Soon. Just not yet."**

**~Outside the Classroom~**

**Ron and Harry exchanged a look of disbelief. "He's gay? As in he's into blokes?" Ron looked a little disgusted at the idea of a guy liking another guy. Harry simply shrugged. He was more concerned with the part about Hermione liking Ron. "And he likes Malfoy? How horrible of taste can you have?" Just then the door opened and they both fell into the room, making Draco laugh softly. They found themselves looking up at a very pissed off Xander. **

"**Why. The. Hell. Are. You. Ease. Dropping?" Harry and Ron both stammered out replies that really didn't explain anything, and in fact got Xander even more mad. He stepped over them and stalked down the hallway looking angry enough to curse the next person he came across. That he didn't happen to like that is. The fact that Draco was the very next person he saw made his anger melt away. He blushed brightly and tried to move faster, unsure of how to act around the obviously gay Slytherine. Of course he wasn't expecting Draco's arm to catch him around the waist and spin him around so that they were face to face. **

"**So we meet again. You seem to be in quite a hurry. I hope it isn't because of me…" Xander shivered slightly as Draco leaned close to him. "What?" Xander stuttered something softly and looked away. "Don't tell me that you've stories about me from the other Gryffindors that have made you decide I'm not good enough." Xander looked up so quickly that it actually startled Draco. **

"**I've heard only that you're dangerous and cruel. And that isn't enough to make me stop liking someone. I play with fire…" Draco laughed and leaned a little closer, so close that they were nearly kissing. Xander went bright red and his breathing became short and uneven. **

"**You play with fire? An interesting way to describe it. I guess that makes sense though, I'm supposed to be dangerous and cruel…" He laughed softly and pulled away as Ron and Harry reentered the hallway with Hermione. He was gone so quickly that Xander almost thought it had been a daydream. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Meaning of Sanity

Disclaimer/AN: As always if you think I own or claim to own Harry Potter you are nuts. I am nothing more than a fan of J.K. Rowling's work who happens to have too many plot bunnies. How ever I do claim Xander and will be very upset if he is taken. As stated before he is me and thus a very important character. I should also warn you that this story is both a yaoi and rated M. For everyone who can't figure out why it is rated M don't worry there will be delicious lemon very soon. In fact if I would discontinue the story myself if it didn't show up by chapter five. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

The two boys hadn't said anything at all about what they heard, not to Xander or anyone else. They had a feeling that if they told anyone they would face an extremely painful curse. Xander had tried to push the whole day out of his mind, after all it had been three weeks and Draco hadn't even looked his way once. At least not that he knew of. But despite the huge amount of homework they were getting each week Xander couldn't get the blond Slytherine out of his head. Finally Hermione suggested that he go looking for Draco to find out just why the boy had teased him the way he had before pretending he didn't exist.

What Xander didn't know as he searched the entire school for Draco was that at that exact moment Draco was in the Slytherine common room trying to get away from Pansy. Finally he stood up and looked around the room. Blaise, the only one aside from Xander who know about Draco's little secret, looked up at the blond.

Blaise was the only other person that knew because even though Draco seemed close to Crabbe and Goyle he would never trust them with information like that. And because even though Blaise wasn't that close to Draco in public they were actually pretty good friends. Blaise had been the only person that Draco had really trusted since his third year. Draco had told Blaise that he was gay at the end of his fourth year and the other boy had reacted to the news with a shrug. When Draco had asked him why it didn't bother him Blaise had explained that people had no right to say that someone couldn't be with the one they loved just because of gender or anything else. Blaise was watching Draco carefully at that moment because he had a feeling he was finally going to come out of the closet.

"Pansy will you stop fucking clinging to me like that? Isn't there someone else you can bother?" His voice carried throughout the common room, halting all activity. The girl he was yelling at happened to be his girlfriend of one year, whom he had never actually liked. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of lying to myself and everyone around me!" Blaise caught Draco's eye and nodded subtly to encourage the boy.

"What do you mean, lying to yourself and those around you? Do you have another girlfriend somewhere? Is she prettier than me? Let me guess, it's that little Weasley whore?" Pansy was working herself into a frenzy. However Draco simply laughed, the sort of laugh that made the girl calm down immediately.

"I'm no more attracted to her than I am to you." Everyone in the room exchanged glances. "I don't like girls. I never have. I admit it, I'm gay. Completely and utterly gay. And I happen to like a guy at this school." The whole room watched as Draco turned and headed for the stairs to the dorms. Then they slowly began to go back to what they had been doing. As if it wasn't a big deal that the most sought after guy in Slytherine was gay. Once he was hidden by the stair way Draco leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. Then footsteps began to ascend the stairs. Draco pulled out his wand but it was only Blaise. The other boy was smiling.

"It took you long enough. And it turns out I was right. They don't care. Some of the students in other house may care but you're basically the leader of Slytherine. And I don't think that anything will change that. So who is it that you've taken a liking to?" Draco actually blushed a little, causing Blaise to laugh. "As long as you don't say that you like me its all good. After all I'm straight and if you liked me you'd just get your heart broken."

"No. I don't like you Blaise. And I'm not worried about getting my heart broken. The guy I like is gay, too. The new boy, Alexander Anderson, is the one I like." Blaise whistled and shook his head. "What? He likes me, too. He goes red when ever he sees me. He even admitted that he likes me. So what's the problem?" Draco, of all people, had forgotten the defining line that separated Gryffindor and Slytherine. That amazed Blaise.

"You must not have heard the Sorting Hat right Draco. The boy's a Gryffindor. Don't you think that's going a little too far with things?" Draco blinked and realized just what Blaise was talking about. Then he shook his head.

"Blaise you once told me that if you love someone nothing else should matter. I think I've fallen head of heels for the guy. Don't you think that's a little bit more important than the house he belongs to?" Blaise laughed softly at the determination in Draco's voice and nodded.

"True. But how will Gryffindor and Slytherine respond to this? The two houses have hated each other for as long as anyone can remember. So what do you think will happen when you, a Slytherine, tries to date a Gryffindor? We could be looking at anything." Draco shrugged and Blaise blinked. "You really are passed caring about that sort of thing aren't you. Wow. I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would go against everything his father ever taught him to date a guy in Gryffindor." Draco shrugged again and Blaise laughed. "Well its about time some of us grew a back bone and tried to fix the problems between Slytherine and Gryffindor. Even if it is just so that two people can be together."

The next day Xander was walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was becoming even more dejected with each passing minute. The night before he hadn't been able to find Draco anywhere. When he got back to the Gryffindor common room Hermione had suggested that Xander corner Draco after potions the next day. But Draco hadn't been in potions. And there were wild rumors flying around the school that he had come out as gay to the whole Slytherine common room the night before. Xander didn't think they were true but he hoped that they were. He kept thinking that if Draco could do it maybe he could get the courage to come out as well.

He sighed softly as he climbed the last of the stairs to head to his next class. "There you are. I was beginning to think you skipped class, too." Xander's head snapped up as he heard the one voice he had been wanting to hear for the past three weeks. "I suppose you've heard the rumors already. I wanted to be the one to tell you but oh well." Xander's eyes went wide and Draco nodded. "I came out to the entirety of the Slytherine house last night." Then he wrapped his arms around Xander's waist and pulled him close. Xander went red and looked down stammering softly about there being people around. Draco lifted his chin gently. "So? Xander you are who you are. Never be ashamed of it." Xander nodded and gazed up at Draco for a moment before wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him deeply, something that made the entire hallway stop and stare at them. Draco kissed Xander back, unaware of the fact that there were even other people around.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione promptly stomped on Ron's foot to get him to shut up as she smiled at the two boys kissing. Harry simply turned away to be polite. Unlike Ron he didn't see why it was that much of a big deal, aside from the fact that Draco was involved. That was the only thing that bothered him.

Xander pulled back a little and smiled up at Draco, who was just tall enough that Xander had to look up a little to look into his eyes. Draco smiled back and leaned down, kissing his softly. When they broke apart Xander blushed a little. "You were right. You said I might get lucky this year. I did. I got very lucky." Draco chuckled softly and rose an eyebrow at him. "You don't think I got lucky?" Draco chuckled again.

"No. I think I'm the one who got lucky." At those words Xander blushed bright red. "How about we skip school the rest of the afternoon? I know where we can go to be alone." Xander's eyes went wide and Draco kissed the tip of his nose. "Calm down silly, I don't mean it that way, I only mean away from other people so that we can get to know each other better." Xander snickered. "What?" Draco didn't quite understand what Xander was worked up about.

"It doesn't matter how you put it Drake. Its going to sound like you're propositioning sex." Draco went red and choked a little. That made Xander laugh even more. "Calm down, it isn't that big of a deal. I know what you really mean. That's the problem with going to an American school. You end up with your mind permanently in the gutter." That time Draco laughed softly.

"That's going to take some getting used to. But its actually pretty funny." Xander shrugged and smiled. "So what do you say? Do you want to come with me? The best thing about the place I have in mind is that if we do end up… well doing anything… there is a bed there." Ron looked from Xander to Draco in absolute disgust. Hermione nodded encouragingly at Xander, who smiled at her before nodding to Draco.

"Yeah. I want to come with you. So where do you have in mind?" Draco chuckled softly and smiled innocently at him. Xander blinked and then his eyes went wide. "But I thought we weren't allowed to go into any house but our own." Draco chuckled again and smiled more innocently. "That's not going to stop you is it?" He shook his head and kissed Xander softly. When they pulled apart Xander grinned at him. "Well lead the way…"

Draco took his hand and led him back the way he came, and then passed the potions classroom until they reached the end of the passage. Xander looked around the hallway while Draco said one simple word and the wall opened in front of him. "Pureblood." Xander's eyes went wide and he chuckled nervously. Draco turned and looked at Xander with a worried look in his eyes. "What's the matter love?" Xander smiled weakly and ran a hand through his hair. "You can tell me." Xander sighed softly and looked at the ground. "What is it? Xander what's the matter?"

"I'm not… I'm not… My mom's a social worker and my dad's a mailman." He waited for the inevitable. He had been told of what some of the houses were like. That the idea that muggleborns weren't worth anything was still a very popular one in Europe. Xander continued to look at the ground in shame. But it was more than that. He was also heartbroken. He had finally found someone he liked and he couldn't be with him because he wasn't born to a wizarding family. Then he looked up quickly as he heard Draco chuckle.

"Love I don't care what your parents do or who you happen to be related to. So what if you aren't from a pureblood family? Big deal. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherine but that doesn't matter either. At least not to me." He leaned close to Xander and lifted his chin. "Does it matter to you?" Xander shook his head and kissed him deeply. Draco responded just as he had before, kissing him back just as deeply with no regard for who happened to be watching. Blaise whistled softly as he watched his friend make out with another guy in front of at least twenty people with no regard for it at all.

Then he pulled Xander through the common room and up the stairs to the dorm he shared with Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as they got inside he locked the door and held Xander close. "You really don't care that I'm not from a wizarding family?" Draco chuckled and shook his head. Then he kissed Xander again and pulled him gently over to his bed. They sat down and Draco looked him over.

"I've never seen eyes the color of yours. They're absolutely beautiful." Xander blushed and tilted his head a little. "I'm curious… You just said your mother was a social worker and your father is a mailman. What exactly are those? Other than muggle professions that is."

"Well a social worker helps people. For instance say you knew a child was getting badly beaten by his parents every night. Finally you get involved and you call the authorities. Well in the muggle world a social worker would take over the case. They see that the child is placed in a safe home and they heal emotionally from the things they had been through. A mailman does basically the same thing as owls do in the wizarding world. They deliver mail every day to several hundreds of people." Xander finished explaining and waited for Draco to laugh. Instead Draco looked thoughtful.

"It sounds like your mom has one hell of a job… That's something only certain people can do." He nodded and began to play with Xander's hair. Xander nodded and leaned back against Draco, who smiled and lightly began to kiss Xander's neck. Xander gasped softly and his eyes slid shut. "I take it you like being kissed like that?" Xander nodded and moaned softly as Draco began to suck softly at a particularly sensitive spot of his neck. When Draco heard Xander moan he stopped sucking at his neck. "Maybe we should stop…" Xander moved to straddle Draco and shook his head.

"No… I don't want to… Do you?" Xander looked up at him pleadingly. Draco chuckled at his new boyfriend's eagerness.

"No. I don't want to stop… But we only just got together…" Xander kissed him deeply and whimpered. Draco simply laughed as they pulled apart. "That won't change my mind love. We should wait until we know each other better before we do anything like that." Xander nodded and snuggled close to Draco.

"So what about your family?" Xander looked up at Draco who exhaled softly. "You don't like them much?" Draco shook his head and sighed again. "Would you rather not tell me just yet?" Draco chuckled softly and ruffled Xander's hair a little.

"Waiting won't change anything. In fact it may actually make you hate me if I waited to tell you…" Xander blinked and tilted his head. "Promise you won't hate me?" Xander nodded and Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. My family is an extremely old wizarding family that sticks very much to the idea that muggles and anyone who wants to work with them are scum. They believe it so strongly that they joined the Dark Lord when he rose to power the first time. When he fell my father was right in the inner circle of the Death Eaters." He paused and sighed again. "Last spring when the Ministry finally admitted that he was back my father was one of the Death Eaters captured. His greatest dream is for me to join them in their horrible crimes." Xander blinked and nodded again.

"Hermione said that your family was right in the thick of it. And she said that she's sure that you'd join them as soon as you got out of school. Harry thinks you already have." Draco chuckled nervously and waited for Xander to say he didn't like the idea of being so close to someone who had been tainted by dark ideas and dark magic from birth. "But I don't agree with either of them. There's something about you, something that tells me you would never join them. Not in a million years." Draco smiled at him and shook his head.

"How can you have so much faith in me Xander? You barely know me." Xander simply smiled at Draco and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that you aren't what people expect you to be. And that you don't want to be what they want you to be. After all you did come out to the whole school and kissed me in a crowded hallway. I doubt your family would approve of you being gay." Draco nodded and smiled weakly. "Relax Drake, I'm not going to run off just because you happened to be born into a family that doesn't do nice things all the time." Draco laughed and kissed Xander. Xander clutched at his shirt as he deepened the kiss and straddled Draco again. This time it was Draco who moaned softly as Xander kissed his neck. Then Draco pulled away a little.

"Xander… Not yet." Xander nodded and shifted to cuddle against Draco. Then he yawned softly and drifted off in Draco's arms.


End file.
